


A night with a Cook and a Swordsman

by France_in_your_pants



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, one-shot maybe?, snuggles, this is old please forgive me, this is total shit im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: After the crew stops at an island hotel, Zoro and Sanji have the night alone together.





	1. The night alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old something that I wrote a few years ago and never posted. Still unsure if I should make it a mutli-chapter of keep it a one-shot.

The blonde lay spread on his back as Zoro rolled his hips to drive deeper into his stretched willing hole, a panted mantra of "yes, yes, yes" broken every now and again by low moans or choked cries of the swordsman’s name. 

Zoro pushed the chef's legs up til his knees almost touched his shoulders, picking up speed. A sly grin stretched across his face. "Look at you, moaning like a whore just from my cock. Hell even putting my fingers in you had you begging me to fuck you. Is that all it takes cook? A few of my fingers and you turn into a desperate slut?" 

Sanji could only give a choked moan in response as the swordsman hit that spot inside him that made him see stars over and over again. 

The cooks back arched high off the mattress of the hotel bed. A sob of pleasure left his lips before he could cover his mouth. His ladies were in the room next door, and he didn't want their lovely ear to hear such dirty things, especially from him. 

Zoro growled and moved his hand away from his mouth. "Don't you dare, I want to hear you." 

Sanji tried and failed to glare at him. His powerful legs trembled in the swordsman’s grasp. "Z-Zoro, please." Zoro gave him another sly slightly sadistic grin. He loved seeing the cook like this, spread out and desperate as he was speared on his cock, loved hearing all the needy little moans and cries of his name that would fall from the cooks lips. "Please what?"

The cook gripped the sheets tightly and gave another low moan. He hated (yet secretly loved) when Zoro made him do this, made him beg him to cum. It was both the most annoying, yet hottest thing about their sex. "Please..let me cum. Take it off. Please." the last bit coming out in an almost embarrassingly desperate whine. 

Zoro grinned again and decided to tease his cook a little bit more. "Take what off? Oh, this?" he said and gently touched the metal ring at the base of Sanji’s cock, making the cook whine a "yes".   
The swordsman smirked and ran his finger along the ring. "I don't know, I think I like you like this better, desperate and writhing."

Sanji whined lowly in his throat. "Zoro, I need it, please! Don't make me beg anymore marimo!" Zoro slowed his thrusts until they were slow and shallow, making the cook whine and push his hips back in a desperate attempt to get him deeper. 

Zoro undid the clasp and slowly slipped the ring off Sanji's cock, before slamming into him and returning to his brutal pace. Sanji screamed as his head shot back and his eyes widened in shock. His knuckles white as he gripped tighter on the sheets, moans and cries spilling from his lips unrestrained. A few more thrusts against his spot and his vision went white, a scream of the swordsman’s name followed by a loud tearing sound all he heard before white turned to black and everything went silent.

\-------------------------------------

When the cook opened his eyes again, it was still dark outside, but hints of sunrise peeked from the top of the sky. Sanji felt something warm and hard against his back and wrapped around his chest, soft snores in his ear.

It wasn't the first time the swordsman had made him pass out from an orgasm..but it still irked him to no end. Stupid sexy marimo and his stupid sex skill..stupid. He sighed and looked at the little clock on the nightstand. 5:45 a.m., so he hadn't overslept. As the cook of a crew (meaning Luffy) that ate as much as theirs he had taken to waking up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. It took alot to feed their crew (Luffy), and a lot of time to prepare all that food. Oh well, at least none of it was wasted.

He was about to get up when he suddenly remembered that this hotel had a free complimentary breakfast buffet, one of the reasons Nami-swan has chosen it. He smiled to himself and laid back down with his snoring marimo. This poor hotel had no idea what they were in for when the captain woke up.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and all its cheesy shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people asked for it, here's the second to chapter to this terribly written piece of cheesy ZoSan I never thought I'd finish. Enjoy everybody!

Sanji awoke to bright light streaming through the hotel window, and the sound of soft snoring behind him. He smiled to himself and turned over to lay his head on the warm tan chest next to him. The snoring ceased, and a strong arm came up to wrap itself around his shoulders.

“Good morning” Zoro said in a low and sleepy voice. “Good morning,” replied the blonde chef, tracing a small love bite he had left on the swordsman’s shoulder with the tip of his finger, “I’m surprised you’re actually speaking this early in the morning. You must have had a good night” he said, a teasing tone in his voice. 

Zoro smirked, “I did, I spent all night with this blonde with these long legs and a great ass.” 

Sanji chuckled, “He sounds hot.” “Oh he is, and he knows it too. Kind of a vain little shit.” That earned him a gentle pinch to his chest. “Ow, that hurt shit cook” grin giving his fake statement of pain away. “No it didn’t mosshead. And you weren’t the only one who had a good time last night.” “Oh yeah?” Zoro teased, grin widening. He’d never admit it, but he secretly loved when Sanji said good things about him, it made him feel happy whenever his lover gave him praise. 

“Yeah,” the blonde said, moving to straddle the swordsman’s hips, “I spent all night with this guy, big, muscular, kinda dumb lookin’ with stupid hair, but really hot.” Zoro growled at the comment about his hair and intelligence. “I’ll tell you what though, he was great in bed, like a fuckin’ animal.” 

The swordsman grinned. “Oh yeah?” “Yeah, huge dick too, I thought it would split me in half the first time I saw it. And the things he can do with his mouth, I thought I was gonna die.”

Zoro sat up and rolled over so he half hovered over the blonde, pushing Sanji onto his back. He leaned down to kiss the chef deeply, keeping things slow as to not yet break the early morning afterglow. Sanji’s arms came up to wrap around the swordsman’s neck, running his fingers through the moss green hair he loved to tease the other about so much. A small moan escaped him as Zoro’s tongue played with his, and a sword calloused hand moved down his body between his spread legs, a finger teasing his still wet hole. 

“Mmm, Zoro we can’t. We start now we won’t stop all day.” Sanji said after pulling back from the kiss. “And that’s a bad thing why?” the swordsman replied, continuing to tease his hole, slowly pushing the finger into him. The blonde mewled and tried not to push onto that finger, knowing it would only encourage the swordsman. “Because we still have to do the food shopping and restock the ship. Nami-swan said the next island wouldn’t be for another few weeks, so we need to get as much as we can, especially with our bottomless pit of a captain around.” Zoro grumbled, knowing he was right, but still wanting to fuck his love cook again before returning to the Sunny. He knew it would be damn near impossible to find time to themselves once they set off from this island, it always was. Which led to a lot of sexual frustration and hurried hushed meetings late at night in the galley storage or the crow’s nest. 

“We can do the shopping, after I fuck you again.” Zoro’s lips brushed over a darkening mark he had left in the crook of the cook’s neck. Sanji would always bitch about the multitude of bruises and hickeys the swordsman would leave on his body after a night together, but he secretly loved it. It was like Zoro was claiming him, marking his body so everyone would know who he belonged to, even if he hid them under his finely tailored suits. The swordsman trailed a hand down between the blonde’s spread legs, teasing his hole with the tips of two fingers. 

“Hmm~ you’re still nice and wet from last night, still feel pretty loose too, bet I could fuck you like this with no prep.” Sanji could feel his face heat up, “Shitty swordsman, don’t say things like that!” Zoro smirked down at him. “What’s wrong shit cook? Embarrassed by a little dirty talk?” “Shut up.” Sanji grumbled, pulling him in for another fierce kiss.

A loud crash broke through their moment, followed by a familiar voice screaming “FOOOOOOOOD!”

Both men looked towards the door of the hotel room. “Well Luffy’s awake.” Zoro said, face blank, used to their captains antics after so long together. “Sounds like it. We’d better go down there and make sure he doesn’t destroy everything or try to eat a table again.” Zoro grunted in agreement and moved off the bed to slip on his pants. Sanji sat up and reached for his pack of smokes, lighting one and taking a drag as he watched the swordsman dress. He sometimes wondered what had made their relationship change so much, he couldn’t even remember when they had gone from being bitter rivals to lovers. But he knew he wouldn’t change it back, not even for a Log Pose that led directly to All Blue.


End file.
